


Сова против ног, или История о том, как наколенники сводили Бо с ума

by ydnew



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, если существует кинк на наколенники то вот он
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 07:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydnew/pseuds/ydnew
Summary: Час спустя улыбка сползает с его лица, когда уже четвёртый идеальный пас Акааши летит коту под хвост, потому что его стройные, элегантно очерченные ноги постоянно отвлекают Бокуто, а чёрные наколенники слишком уж хорошо контрастируют с белыми стенами Фукуродани.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 31





	Сова против ног, или История о том, как наколенники сводили Бо с ума

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [legs killed the owl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2815943) by [dalyeau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalyeau/pseuds/dalyeau). 



> Данный перевод также опубликован на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9351150

— Бокуто-сан.

С этого всё и начинается. С толикой грусти в голосе Акааши обращается к нему по имени, заставляя Бокуто с удивлением повернуться в его сторону. 

— А? 

— Кажется, мне придётся пропустить тренировку. Я забыл свои наколенники. 

— Оу. 

Проходит секунда, Бокуто моргает, и его лицо тут же озаряет улыбка, с которой он просто не в силах бороться, а всё потому что Акааши выглядит сейчас таким умилительным — хмурит брови и от досады сжимает губы в тонкую линию. Всё это очень забавно, особенно учитывая, что независимо от того, каким спокойным, собранным и сдержанным Акааши Кейджи может быть, он любит волейбол так же сильно, как и каждый член их команды, и лишь одна мысль о пропуске последней на этой неделе тренировки заставляет его плечи поджиматься, а выражение лица выглядеть очень напряжённым. 

— Не переживай, Акааши, — говорит Бокуто, выпячивая грудь вперёд и указывая на себя большим пальцем. — Бокуто всегда придёт на помощь! 

Он поднимает вверх указательный палец, условно прося Акааши подождать минутку, и поворачивается к своему шкафчику, чтобы вытянуть из него спортивную сумку. Порывшись среди кучи всякого барахла, он наконец находит небольшую, всё ещё запечатанную (хоть и купленную аж месяц назад) упаковку. Без предупреждения он бросает пакет Акааши, и тот ловит его одним быстрым, но очень точным движением. Рефлексы связующих иногда просто дух захватывают. 

— Кто бы мог подумать, у меня всегда с собой есть запасные. 

Взгляд Акааши прикован к упаковке, он немедля распечатывает её, выуживая из пакета новые наколенники, совершенно идентичные тем, что были на самом Бокуто. Он крутит их в руках, изучая так, словно впервые в жизни видит нечто подобное. И наконец он поднимает глаза — морщинки между бровей и след простыл. Совсем крошечный намёк на гордость порхает где-то в груди Бокуто, удивительно (или нет?), но очень довольного тем, что это он такой молодец — ведь Акааши больше не хмурится. 

— Спасибо, Бокуто-сан, — с уважением и благодарностью кивает Акааши. 

Сколько формальностей. Бокуто улыбается и снова захлопывает шкафчик. 

— Всё что угодно для моего любимого кохая! А теперь, уважаемый связующий, надевайте их и вперёд — на растяжку. 

— Да, капитан, — чудны́м образом сарказму Акааши всегда удаётся балансировать на невозможно тонкой грани между оскорблением и нежностью. Сегодня он звучит всё-таки больше нежным, чем оскорбительным. Бокуто улыбается ещё шире. 

Час спустя улыбка сползает с его лица, когда уже четвёртый идеальный пас Акааши летит коту под хвост, потому что его стройные, элегантно очерченные ноги постоянно отвлекают Бокуто, а чёрные наколенники слишком уж хорошо контрастируют с белыми стенами Фукуродани. Бокуто включает свой излюбленный режим «я-ходячая-депрессия», какое-то время, конечно, дуется, старательно делая вид, что он это не из-за ног связующего становится бесполезным куском дерьма, и совсем не находит их настолько привлекательными, что в животе что-то проворачивает тройное сальто, заставляя ладони потеть и двигаться так неуклюже, что он не может справиться даже с волейбольным, чёрт его подери, мячом.

***

И спустя неделю на Акааши до сих пор надеты проклятые наколенники. Нет, не те, что ему дал Бокуто, их он вернул сразу же после пятничной тренировки. На нём теперь пара точно таких же, которую он купил на выходных, потому что _теперь, Бокуто-сан, я понимаю, почему вы больше предпочитаете эти стандартным_. А в понедельник, когда Бокуто едва не начал заикаться и очень активно жестикулировал, спрашивая, куда Акааши дел старые наколенники, его связующий пожал плечами и сказал, что те, что ему дал Бокуто, были гораздо удобнее, в них теплее, и вообще, они по всем параметрам лучше. Бокуто чуть не свалился перед ним на колени, моля о пощаде. В этот день у него было шесть провальных попыток забить мяч. Из десяти. 

В течение недели ему становится немного легче, в волейболе он кое-как возвращается в форму, для команды он всё ещё хороший капитан, да и как человек продолжает вполне неплохо функционировать, несмотря на то, что мысли его бесповоротно увязли где-то на уровне бёдер Акааши, да там и проводят почти каждую чёртову минуту каждого дня. Если вы спросите его, почему он стал обращать на них гораздо больше внимания только сейчас, а не когда они не были закрыты, тот скажет, что не знает, но у него есть предположение, что это как-то связано с тем, что ткань наколенников плотно облегает ноги Акааши и правильно подчёркивает изгибы его икр, а глубокий чёрный сильно контрастирует с деревом спортзала, когда Акааши сидит с раздвинутыми ногами и делает растяжку. 

— Бокуто-сан, — говорит ему Акааши чуть позже, когда тренировка заканчивается и они выходят из зала, — в последнее время вы часто отвлекаетесь во время игры. 

По тону голоса Акааши понятно, что он ни в коем случае не пытается взять и как-то подло обвинить за это капитана (Бокуто считает, что Акааши в принципе не способен на что-то на самом деле подлое, даже несмотря на то, сколько сарказма из него обычно льётся с совершенно серьёзным выражением лица). Однако тут и гадать не нужно, чтобы понять, что Акааши ситуация в любом случае не радует. И Бокуто не имеет права винить его за это. Акааши трудится не покладая рук, чтобы быть самым лучшим связующим, — Бокуто не может взять и сломать все его старания своими жалкими «попытками» атак, витая в это время где-то в облаках. Не говоря уж о том, что его команда заслуживает капитана гораздо лучше, чем того, кто тут сопли распустил. 

— Ага, — невнятно говорит он куда-то в сторону, отмахиваясь рукой, потому что без понятия, как объяснить, что уровень его игры скатился за плинтус из-за того, что дурацкие наколенники и эти вот _дурацкие_ ноги Акааши — единственная причина, по которой он в последнее время сходит с ума. 

Акааши подозрительно щурится, глядя на него, и задумчиво скребёт подбородок, но всё же ничего не говорит. Бокуто благодарен и за это.

***

Время идёт, а проще не становится.

Бокуто вообразить себе не мог, куда уж можно ещё хуже-то, но да, хуже всё-таки стало. 

По крайней мере, раньше шорты Акааши были достаточно длинными, чтобы скрывать верхний шов наколенников, прямо как у Бокуто. По крайней мере, раньше у Бокуто в сердце был тот крошечный островок спокойствия, где-то на задворках, да всё же был. Затопило. 

Он не знает, кроется ли за этим настоящая причина, даже не уверен, должна ли вообще у чего-то подобного быть достойная причина или смысл, но факт остаётся фактом: сегодня шорты сидят на бёдрах Акааши гораздо выше прежнего и открывают Бокуто отличный вид на целые несколько дюймов потрясающей бледной кожи, тот самый лакомый кусочек прямо между шортами и наколенниками. 

Да ладно вам, не такие уж это и значительные изменения, да? Подумаешь, Бокуто ведь не краснеющая, как рак, тринадцатилетняя девочка, начинающая волноваться при виде такой мелочи как пара дюймов оголённого участка бёдер? Постойте-ка, это же как раз его стадия. И теперь эти бёдра — самый серьёзный его противник. Не Карасуно, не Некома и не Сейджо. На площадке теперь он и несчастные сантиметры голых ног Акааши Кейджи. 

Однако, вместо того, чтобы корить себя, убиваться и придумывать самому себе наказание за то, что вечно отвлекается, Бокуто выбирает иной путь. Если не можешь сражаться со своим врагом, бери его в союзники. Бокуто встречается со своей проблемой лицом к лицу и позволяет ей накрыть себя с головой, ныряя в пучину собственных фантазий: вдруг, если за счёт всех пасов Акааши он принесёт их команде больше очков, то, может, тогда в раздевалке Акааши даст ему чуток прикоснуться к открытой части кожи, может, он разрешит Бокуто помогать с упражнениями на растяжку, а может даже и немного поводить рукой по его ногам поверх тончайшей ткани наколенников... О-ох. 

Бокуто забивает девять мячей из десяти.

***

В какой-то момент воображение Бокуто начинает выходить из-под контроля, потому что его жизнь — это один сплошной прикол. Он не может даже контролировать мысли, которые должен был использовать только для своей мотивации в волейболе, чтобы не похерить всё к чертям из-за того, что отвлекался. Теперь фантазии преследуют его не только во время тренировок, но и каждый раз, когда он встречает Акааши в коридорах школы или во время перерыва на обед, каждую секунду он думает о нём и этих идиотских наколенниках, которые (надо ж было так сглупить!) сам ему и показал. Он думает об Акааши практически _всё время_ , о том, как классно было бы пройтись кончиками пальцев поверх его кожи, а потом сжимать его ноги в ладонях и ощущать, как натренированные мышцы расслабляются под руками Бокуто и облегающей тканью наколенников. 

Спустя несколько минут честных попыток убедить себя, что всё это — лишь проснувшаяся мания на слишком эстетично выглядящие ноги, Бокуто сдался. Он поглядел на ноги других ребят из их команды, но ни на одних он не задержал безразличный взгляд больше, чем на пару секунд. Более того, пытаясь провернуть то же с девушками, он и вовсе чувствовал себя некомфортно и вообще — полным придурком. Тут он пришёл к выводу, что привлекают его только ноги _Акааши_ , и ещё минуты три уговаривал себя, что нравятся ему в нём _только ноги_ и больше ничего. Весь этот бардак в его голове продолжался до тех пор, пока во рту не пересохло, как только взгляд остановился на ложбинке у основания шеи Акааши, когда тот запрокинул голову, чтобы попить. Потом перевёл взгляд на линию его крепких, сильных плеч, когда он вытягивал руки над головой. Дальше хуже — на капли пота, стекающие вниз по вискам в конце тренировки, заставляя тёмные, слегка вьющиеся волосы липнуть к коже. У Бокуто появляется страстное желание зарыться пальцами в эти волосы. 

— Да ты невыносим, — в сердцах говорит он Акааши. 

Брови последнего взлетают вверх от удивления. 

— Если это как-то поможет, могу вернуть и старые наколенники, в них мне тоже было нормально. 

Словно рыба, которую выбросило на берег, Бокуто хватает ртом воздух и делает единственное, что может в этой дурацкой ситуации. 

Убегает в раздевалку и запирается там изнутри.

***

Разумеется, всё это так легко не работает. Каким бы вице-капитаном был Акааши, не имея при себе запасного ключа от раздевалки? Бокуто почти уверен, что те пятнадцать минут, прошедшие между его позорным побегом с площадки и открывающим дверь Акааши — не что иное как проявление истинной доброты со стороны последнего, дабы позволить ему спокойно сойти за это время с ума в столь необходимом уединении. 

Акааши вновь запирает дверь за собой, и Бокуто думает, что таким образом он ему намекает, что пути назад больше нет — остальные попытки сбежать будут тщетными. Бокуто громко сглатывает, пот с него льётся ручьями, а ведь они ещё даже играть сегодня не начинали. От адреналина, прошибающего тело, конечности покалывают, начиная гудеть. 

Акааши в курсе. 

Он _знает_. 

— Прости меня! — вырывается из уст Бокуто, и он начинает беспорядочно размахивать руками, стараясь что-то объяснить (самому себе). — Я не специально всё это, честное слово! Пожалуйста, не уходи из клуба, Акааши. Я обожаю твои пасы, они самые лучшие, — «...да и тебя всего обожаю», хочет он ещё добавить, но вовремя останавливает себя, ведь смысл его слов — извиниться перед Акааши и удержать в клубе, а не напугать до смерти. 

— Я не уйду из клуба, только потому что вам очень нравятся мои ноги, Бокуто-сан, — спокойно отвечает ему Акааши. — Только постарайтесь, чтобы это не отразилось плохо на вашей игре. В последнее время у вас очень хорошо всё получается. 

Взгляд Бокуто скользит вниз к ногам Акааши, и он ненавидит себя за это, тут же заставляя себя быстро взглянуть вверх в надежде, что Акааши ничего не заметил. 

Как же. Акааши _всё заметил_. 

— Я постараюсь, обещаю. Мне очень не хочется быть плохим капи... Погоди. — От удивления Бокуто не замечает, как расслабленно опускает руки, а голову склоняет набок. — Не понял. Тебя это всё совсем не напрягает, что ли? — он не знает, зачем спрашивает, и уже хочет дать себе по лбу за тупой вопрос. Конечно же, вся эта чертовщина уже достала Акааши. А кого б не достала? — Ладно, можешь не отвечать. 

— Нет, меня это совсем не напрягает, — он задумчиво трёт подбородок, и Бокуто отдал бы даже свою левую руку за то, чтобы узнать, что же творится в его голове. — Пока это не создаёт никаких проблем на тренировке, можете продолжать и дальше... 

И тут происходит невероятное: Акааши краснеет. Всё начинается с еле заметного здорового румянца, а потом переходит в нежно-розовый, который быстро превращается в глубокий красный. С щёк он мгновенно взлетает к кончикам ушей и даже захватывает шею, практически до самых ключиц. Ну конечно, Акааши ведь из тех, кто если уж и краснеет раз в тысячу лет, то капитально — всем телом. Бокуто так подрывает поцеловать его прямо сейчас, аж в животе тянет. 

— ...смотреть на меня. 

— О-о, — наконец выдавливает из себя Бокуто. — Ох... Ладно. 

— Бокуто-сан, пожалуйста, давайте вернёмся к тренировке. Я вам попасую.

***

Позже, после тренировки, когда они вновь остаются в раздевалке наедине, Акааши разрешает Бокуто помочь ему растянуться: он кладёт свои руки поверх его и ведёт их вдоль своих ног, указывая, куда и как правильно нажимать. Когда Бокуто с нежным трепетом проводит пальцами по тому самому открытому кусочку между шортами и наколенниками, Акааши почти дрожит, глубоко вздыхая. А потом говорит, что Бокуто может продолжать и _так тоже_ делать, но, разумеется, со строгим условием, что это не будет отвлекать его на тренировках. После этого он позволяет Бокуто самому снять с него наколенники и наблюдает за тем, как тот напряжён и сконцентрирован в момент, когда медленно скатывает их вниз к лодыжкам. И когда, наконец, сидя на одной из старых деревянных скамеек в раздевалке, Бокуто решает поцеловать его, Акааши целует в ответ...

_...а рука Бокуто ложится на его коленку._


End file.
